


Get Out

by newtmasofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Prompt Fill, zayns still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omg can you write a fanfic about Niall or Louis having been in an abusive relationship and he shows up with bruises and the others are worried and make him talk and want to help him and there's loads of crying and being scared to tell and all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

“You idiot!” Marcus slapped him across the cheek. “Can’t you do anything right?” He proceeded to kick Niall, knocking him to his knees.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Niall tried sputtering out, but Marcus started kicking him in his stomach, making it harder to breathe by the second.

“I’ll show you sorry!” Marcus bent down, grabbed Niall by his hair, dragging him towards the mirror in the hall. Niall tried begging his way out, but his boyfriend wouldn’t reason.

When Marcus started banging his head against the now broken mirror, he started seeing black spots dance across his vision. Niall gave up trying to fight; it was no use anymore. He wasn’t strong enough to fight back. And even if he did, Marcus would just beat him up more.

This had happened before, sadly. Marcus would beat him, and then he would leave and come back with flowers or something else romantic and apologize. Niall knew it was bad that he was still with him, but Marcus loved him, and he loved Marcus.

Their relationship hadn’t always been this bad. The two met at a bar the One Direction lads had stopped off at in London one night, and Niall had danced and Marcus started dancing with him. The two slowly fell in love, and about two months after Marcus had asked him out and they started dating, the abuse started. First, it was just quiet insults or small hits on the arm, barely leaving marks. Then, it started getting worse, slowly leaving more bruises, many of which were more visible. Niall had become an expert at covering up the bruises and marks. Luckily, it was cold most of the time in London, so he was able to wear jumpers all the time.

About two weeks ago was when Marcus started getting really angry at anything Niall did. He started punching, kicking, and using anything that was near Niall to hurt him. But, every time, he would come back and apologize, saying how lucky Niall was to have him because no one else would ever love him. Niall knew it was bad, that he should get out. He’d heard horror stories of people dying at the hands of their significant other, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Marcus. After all, he was the only one who would ever love him, right? Why would he ever leave his significant other?

Later, Niall woke up in Marcus’ bed, the man lying next to him holding a dozen roses.

“I’m so sorry, Niall! I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean to hurt you” Marcus rambled on, while Niall buried his face in Marcus’ neck, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from his head and his stomach. After about five minutes of cuddling, Niall heard Marcus whisper in his ear, his usual spiel about how Marcus was the only man who would ever love him. Niall just nodded along and said he loved him, not wanting to be hurt again.

About ten minutes had passed, and Niall was sure Marcus fell asleep, so he slowly got up to go check on his wounds. As he made his way to the bathroom, he couldn’t walk straight, his legs and stomach in too much pain to work properly.

Once in the bathroom, Niall looked up, afraid of what he would see. The corner of his forehead was covered in blood, dried blood stuck to the side of his cheeks. He got a washcloth, hoping to would was just superficial and could be easily covered up. He did not want to have to explain this to the boys. They were already suspicious about Marcus after one incident he would rather forget about.

The wound was finally clean and Niall knew he would be in big trouble. Makeup would not be able to cover the cut up. And even if he wore a band-aid, the boys would ask him about it. Luckily, it wasn’t bad enough to need stitches.

Niall then moved on to his next ache, lifting up his shirt to see his entire chest and stomach covered in bruises. That was the moment Niall realized he needed help. He needed to get out of this relationship. What Marcus was doing was not right. Niall couldn’t believe he had stayed with him this long.

Niall hurried up and cleaned the rest of himself up and got his stuff and snuck out the front, surprised Marcus hadn’t woken up. Niall hurried back to the arena were the boys were stationed, already getting ready for sound check for tonight’s show.

He walked up the steps of the tour bus, afraid of what the lads might think. Maybe they would think he was stupid for staying in an abusive relationship for so long. Maybe they would want to send him back to Marcus to get another beating, especially because he ran out without telling Marcus where he was going. If Marcus found him, he would have hell to pay.

Opening the door, he slowly walked into the main room, the rest of the boys sitting around, eating and playing video games. Everything stopped when Liam gasped as he saw Niall. The boys all dropped everything and ran over to him, yelling questions at him, trying to find an answer.

It was all too much for Niall. Four of his best friends yelling questions in his face, the blood loss, and everything else combined made it hard for Niall to breathe. Gladly, Niall let himself go, and passed out, Louis catching him mid-fall.

As Niall came to, he felt even more in pain than he did before. Thinking Marcus had come back for him and had punished him for running away, Niall’s breathing quickened.

“Niall? Niall! You’re okay! It’s Louis! Listen to me!” Louis shook Niall’s shoulders to get him to calm down. Luckily, his breathing evened out as he became aware of his surroundings. He was in lying on the couch in the back of their tour bus.

“What the hell happened to you? Was it Marcus? I’ll kill him!” Zayn was furious. None of the boys had ever liked Marcus, but they tolerated him because they loved Niall and wanted him to be happy.

Niall groaned, knowing that he had to admit the truth. “Yes, it was Marcus,” he spoke only loud enough for the boys to only barely hear.

“I’m calling the police, Niall. I don’t care what you say. It’s your life on the line, and I’m not messing with it!” Liam stormed out of the room, pulling out his phone to contact the authorities.

“How long has this been happening? Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Harry asked.

Niall then explained everything to the boys, who told Liam when he came back, and once again when the police showed up. Niall knew he did the right thing, but he was still worried about what would happen when Marcus got out of prison. Would he come back and hurt him for turning him in? Niall didn’t want to worry about that for now. He knew he had great friends (and a wonderful security team) to protect him for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I also have posted it on my tumblr: me-myselfandziall.   
> Also, if any of you are in an abusive relationship, I am always here to talk!


End file.
